A Dog's Life
by AnimeEevee13
Summary: Haruhi turns into a dog and what crazy thing will happen until she is able to turn back.
1. Chapter 1: Oh Shiz

A Dog's Life

A Ouran High School Host Club Fan Fiction

by: Ariola

Chapter 1

It's a normal day at Ouran Academy in Music Room 3 as the club is having a quiet meeting . . . not. " Let go you tramps! Stop harassing my Haruhi ! ", yelled Tamaki. " But Milord if we're hosting a Halloween party for our customers and fangirls she needs a suitable costume, right Milord.", said the Hikaru and Kaoru in unisune as they struggled to keep Haruhi in their grasp. Mori was sitting with Hunny and as usual who was eating cake and it was strawberry. Kyoya was making preparations for the event and other things in his black book. Haruhi was the rope in the tug-of-war between Tamaki and the twins. " Let go my arms hurt !", yelled Haruhi in pain. All three released her but to continue their argument. There wasn't any more school until the end of Octuber.

( A/N They're off because at Ouran after their finals they get a week away from school around Halloween)

"Haruhi your father is out of town on a business trip this week correct ", asked Kyoya " Yeah ."she said with a hint of irretation in her voice. The

twins pulled out a were-cat-dog charm of some kind they stole from Nekozawa. Without thinking they threw it at Tamaki as they yelled, " This is for callling us tramps !"The throw was as powerful as a major league pitcher but not with the accuratcy as one so the charm missed Tamaki by a landslide and hit Haruhi instead who was waying out the wooden charm snapped and Haruhi was consumed by a pitch black mist ( like on Fruits Basket when the zodiac transform ). Once the mist cleared everyone stared wide-eyed because Haruhi was nowhere to be seen and all that remained was the uniform she was wearing in a pile.

Me: Yeah the beginning is finished ! I'm pround of myself.

Tamaki: But Haruhi disappeared ! How is that something to be pround of.

Me: I'm not the one who stole for Nekozawa now was I ( I look at the twins ).

Twins: But you wrote it.

Hunny: ( starting to cry ) Ario-chan is Haru-chan really gone.

Me: Haruhi didn't really disappear Hunny-sempai. ( hug )

Hunny: Then where's Haru-chan ?

Me: You'll all see in the next chapter. I don't own Ouran High School Host Club and I would love to say thanks to Mel who is the author of Baby Talk for giving me inspiration from her story.


	2. Chapter 2: I'm a What & Draw from a Hat

A Dog's Life

A Ouran High School Host Club Fan Fiction

by: Ariola

Chapter 2

I'm a What and Draws from a Hat

( A.N. - ' blah blah blah ' haruhi thinking / barking. )

"

The host all started at the pile for a few moments until they heard very faint whining from under the clothes. Mori was the first to recover from the shock and uncover a very small brown and white border collie pup with large brown eyes laying on the ground shivering slightly. " Haruhi !" , yelled Tamaki and the twins at the top of their lungs. This startled Haruhi which added to her confusion.

' Ouch, you guys are giving my a headache. Wait when did you get so big ', complained Haruhi, still wosy from impack to the head. The hosts could only hear high pitched whines. Mori picked up Haruhi and placed her on the pink couch in the center of the room. Hunny followed and sat down and pulled her on to his small lap.

" Haru-chan is so kawaii~ as a puppy, right Takashi ", anounced Hunny with a lovable grin.

" Yeah ", replied Mori simply as he petted the smallish pup.

' I turned into a DOG ! ' She jumped off of Hunny's lap and ran to a large wall mirror ( randomly there ) and saw a shaky border collie puppie and gave a little yelp in terror.

" This will sadly decrease our profits so Haruhi your debt will be increased ", said Shadow King # 1 in the pup's face as he pushed back his glasses.

' Rich Bastard ', she growled. It wasn't Haruhi's fault she turned into a dog, it was the twins' anger that had gotten the best of them in their stupid dispute with Tamaki. Tamaki was still in shock in his emo corner in the back of the club room and her increased debt didn't help one bit . She pulled herself ( or what remained ) back together and slowly made her way to the couch with the two third years on it. Haruhi tried to jump back on to the couch but epicly failed, then with the assistance on Hunny was back lying on the couch in a daze tryind to make sence of the present twins, Hikaru and Kaoru, were just staring at the dogified Haruhi until now.

" Hey Kaoru ", whispered Hikaru.

" Yes Hikaru ", replied his little brother

Hikaru started to smile and started to say, " since Haruhi is a puppie and can't really move around very well on all fours or let alone talk ..."

" We can dress her up in all kinds of cute costumes and she can't run away or complain " they finished in unisin with large devilish cat grins. They speedwalked over to Haruhi who was now growing tired still with their cat grins present on their faces.

"Hey Haruhi lets play a little dressup !",shouted the twins with great excitment of the devilish plans they had in store. This sudden loud outburst made the shacky pup jump out of her pelt. Hikaru suddenly grabbed the border collie by the cruff. On insinct Haruhi managed to twist her head around and bite the older twin's hand.

" Ouch! Haruhi let go. Kaoru help me!", Hikaru yelled in pain. Kaoru came to his twin's rescue from Puppy Jaws. After some tugging and pulling Haruhi's jaws gave way freeing the red-head.

" No Haruhi! Bad dog ", the two scolded. The pup just looked to the ground.

' I'm sorry Hikaru, but I didn't doit on purpose. You two should stop playing your damn games and fix this mess!', she barked at them in frustation. Hunny came to the rescue and took the border collie into his arms.

" Hika-chan and Kao-chan you're scaring Haru-chan," he said as the he looked down to the first year now turned dog." She didn't mean it. Right Haru-chan" Hunny received a yip of agreement from Haruhi.

" Sorry Haruhi ", the twins said in unison as they gave her pats on her fluffy head. Haruhi gave them licks of forgiveness on their hands in return. Kyoya shut his phone and turn to the rest of the Host Club and cleared his throat to get their attention.

" I have called Nekozawa and said he can reverce the curse of the doll. Due to a trip with the Black Magic Club he won't be able to until he comes back in a six days, so in the mean time one of us will have to take care of Haruhi ", he stated. This anouncement caused Tamaki to perk up from his sulking. He leaped forward with bright wide eyes.

" I will take care of my beloved daughter Haruhi ," he said as he scooped up the said girl/dog in an elegant fashion.

" No. We're going to take care of her ", objected Hikaru and Kaoru.

" I want to take care of Haru-chan", stated Hunny. Mori nodded in agreement. Kyoya somehow pulled out a top hat (because it's more classy) from thin air and throw in five peices of folded paper.

" The five peices of paper in this hat has our names on each of them. We will watch her for one night each in the order the names are drawn", he explained to the other hosts. They all nodded and came closer to the hat to look into it. Haruhi was doing the same from the protective grasp of Mori-sempai. The first name was Kyoya's who gave a bit of a displeased face before continueing. The twins were pulled next much to Haruhi's and Tamaki's dipleasure. Then Mori and next was Hunny. Then finally last but not least Tamaki was drawn. The twins cheered in victory as Tamaki pouted.

' This is not going to be a great week.'

FINALLY!

Twins: Where have you been!?

Me: I sorry. My great grandmother died and then My computer wouldn't work and my mom wouln't let me get a new charger until she knew that was the problem and she waited for months. I had HUGE writer's block and I've been reading Naruto and watching other animes. I had to do two HUGE projects for my freshmen honor classes during the summer. Did you know Gullivier's Travels is like the most boring and complocated books ever after Romeo and Juliet. Then I started high school and I been working on other fanfics that probably never be posted since they're just me and sometimes my friend in an anime or manga as part of the plot. I'm sooooo sorryyyyyy.

Haruhi: I'm sorry for your loss.

Me: Last year it was my grandmother who past. I've been dead in spirit since then so school isn't that great.

Tamaki: It's bound to get better.

Mori: nods

Me: I know. Hey I went to my first anime convention. So I'm pround and I cosplayed as Eevee too. Okay time for disclaimers and that stuff

Hist Club and me: AnimeEevee13 does not own Ouran High School Host Club for it is owned by Bisco Hatori. PLease review, fav, follow, and keep reading. Bye

Me: In the review tell me what you want the host to do with Haruhi because I need ideas. Remember Kyoya is up first Bye-Bye Bros.


End file.
